Dear Diary
by kristyn139
Summary: High school fic. Monica writes all her feeling in her diary. What happens if someone reads it? Mondler.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I'm crazy to start another Fanfic while writing another one but this idea came to me today and it's all I can think about.**

**So I hope you enjoy it. **

"Monica time for school! You're going to be late!" Monica's mom yells for her through the house.

"I'm coming!" Monica finished brushing her hair and putting on her mascara. She was so excited; it was the first day of her senior year. Normally, she would hate having to go back to school, but she has high hopes for this year. She has lost a lot of weight over the summer and felt better about herself. She also has great friends. Or should she say friend. Rachel was one hundred percent there for her over the summer helping her lose the weight. She had also given her tips on fashion and how to be pretty and popular.

Monica ran down the stairs and out the door ready to start the best school year ever.

She parked her car and hopped out, smile on her face.

"Monica!" Rachel said running towards her pulling her into a hug.

"Isn't this exciting! You know, being a senior and all!"

"Yeah I know, time to rule the school." Rachel said.

"What's your first class?"

"English. Yours?"

"Mine is too!" Luckily they had first period together. Monica didn't want to be alone.

Rachel and I walked into our first period class and sat down. Rachel began putting on make-up like always and I started taking notes, ready to be the star student this year.

"Um is anyone sitting here?"

Monica looked up and saw a guy she had never seen before. "N-No." She stuttered not really great with her social skills.

He took a seat down. "Hi, I'm Chandler." He said nervously.

"Monica."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So, are you new here?" She asked trying to break the silence.

"Um, yeah I am. I used to be homeschooled but I decided I would rather go to a regular school, meet some people."

Chandler and I talked most of the class. When it ended I was kind of sad. I got up to leave when the bell rang. Chandler walked up behind me. "Monica, on second, do you know where room A210 is?"

"Yeah I go there next, you take honors trigonometry?"

"Some say I am good with numbers. Though I really don't see it, its all very confusing to me." He said jokingly.

"I'll walk you there." She said smiling, glad Chandler was in her next class too.

After school Monica drove home thinking about Chandler. He was so cute, sweet, and smart. She wanted to get to know him better. She might even have a crush on him, but she would never admit that out loud.

That night she lay in bed and took out her diary and began writing all about her first day of school and Chandler.

**I am so excited for this story, I have most of it planned out in my head but open for ideas. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

~3 Months Later~

Saturday, Chandler's favorite day of the week. On Saturdays, Chandler got to hang out with Ross. Ross and Chandler had become best friends since they were in almost all the same classes. Plus, it gave him someone to sit with at lunch.

Chandler walked over to Ross's house. Mrs. Geller opened the door.

"Hello Chandler." She said weakly.

"Hi Mrs. Geller, is Ross home?"

"Yeah he is upstairs." She said with more enthusiasm.

Chandler walked upstairs and into Ross's room.

"Hey man."

"Hey, Chandler."

"Want to play Xbox? I got the new Call of Duty game!" He flashed his shiny, unused game.

"No way! That isn't supposed to come out for another month! How did you get it?"

"You know, parents trying to buy my love." He said sarcastically, with a hit of sadness.

"Oh well at least you get awesome gifts. I mean, we have to play this right now." Ross said trying to change the subject back to the game.

Ross grabbed the game from Chandler and they began playing.

"Ross, what the hell my controller isn't working, are you trying to cheat your way to victory?" He said jokingly.

"Looks like it needs new batteries, lets go grab some from Monica's room. I think she has some in there."

Chandler and Ross walked into Monica's room.

"I think the batteries are in her desk drawer." Ross and Chandler walked over and opened the drawer. Ross grabbed the batteries and noticed something else.

"Dude look! Monica's diary! I have been searching for this for like ever!" Ross grabbed it.

"Ross I think you should put that back." Chandler said, not comfortable being in Monica's room, let alone searching her drawers.

"No way! This is a keeper."

Chandler knew he shouldn't be thinking about reading it but at the same time was curious as to what Monica thinks and writes about.

"Dude forget the Xbox, this is a goldmine lets read it." Ross said very intrigued.

Ross and Chandler ran back into Ross's room. Ross shut the door behind them and locked it. "Just in case."

Ross opened the book.

"Page one."

_Dear Diary, _

_ This is my first entry, obviously. I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to write. So it's a week before school starts and part of me is nervous. I keep telling myself that this year is going to be a great one, but part of me thinks I am wrong. It keeps telling me to stay bottle up and not express whom I really am, for I am afraid I'm going to get hurt. I only have one friend, Rachel. She is my best friend and is always there for me. Sometimes, I am a little jealous of her, I wish I could be pretty and popular. I mean yeah, I lost a lot of weight this summer but I'm still that awkward, scared girl I have always been. Wow, first page and I sure am letting myself down. Talk about low self-esteem. I hopefully can write in this everyday, at least that's my plan. Well, good-bye till tomorrow._

"Ross!" Monica yelled. Ross and Chandler jumped at the sound of Monica's voice.

"Hide it!" Ross tossed it to Chandler. Chandler shoved it under Ross's desk.

"Ross! Did you go into my room?!" Monica stormed in furiously.

"No! Monica get out!"

Monica turned her head and noticed Chandler.

"Oh Hi Chandler." She blushed at him seeing her shout at her brother.

"Hey, Monica." Chandler said back.

"Ok, bye Monica." And Ross shut the door in her face.

"Dude, that was so close." Chandler whispered to Ross in case Monica was still outside. "We should go put that back." Chandler said referring to the diary. Chandler didn't want Monica to get mad at him. He didn't want to lose her as a friend.

"Agreed."

Chandler picked up the diary and walked back into Monica's room. He looked at it once more. He noticed a small paper sticking out of the side. He opened the book to where the paper was sticking out. It was the note he passed to Monica on the first day of school. He read it again.

_Do you think maybe sometime we can hang out? I don't really have any friends yet. It would be nice to have at least one, especially someone as nice as you. _

Chandler thought to himself: 'Wow, that was so cheesy.'

Chandler looked under the note, down at the page. He looked down and saw his name. Subconsciously, he began reading.

**Yeah ending there. Also I should be updating soon. I swear this story is all I can think about. **

**If you want to know what happens, follow my story for the next update. Please leave a review they totally make my day. Thanks to everyone who did leave one. I love you all. ;)**


End file.
